


Let's Start Over Again

by AnonymousG



Series: Old Box Series [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousG/pseuds/AnonymousG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short drabble with happy ending :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Start Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, this is another fanfic that I dug up from my box last time. I am finally done editing it, so enjoy! As usual please review and all constructive criticism that will make my writing better is appreciated.  
> Disclaimer: *Jade* Make me do this and I will cut you up with my rusty scissors.  
> *Tori* Fine…HeySayG does not own VicTorious and no profit were made from this.

 

It’s the same scene again, like every other time. Pretty much like a rerun of a show. A certain brunette would be there and random guys or girls would hit on her, but out of courtesy she would try to be friendly and push them away nicely. That rarely works though. After a while, her overprotective girlfriend would come, with her dark hair and green highlights being her most striking feature. As usual she would verbally attack those strangers, if they were lucky or she was in a slightly better mood. Apparently, that’s an even rarer case for her. As such, a fight would usually erupt between the two lovers. Well, they were complete opposites after all, nice and mean, bright and dark, tan and pale, warm and cold but they were destined to be together, their fate written in the stars. 

This time was no different except for the fact that there was a big misunderstanding and the fight went a little overboard. This was the last straw, the dark-haired girl, namely Jade has been more angry and jealous lately while the brunette, namely Tori have had enough of all the accusations and lack of trust from the other girl. So, after getting into a heated fight, they called it quits and parted into their respective ways. Once the ex-lovers got home, they went straight to bed, exhausted and throat sore from all the screaming and shouting. Tears will escaped freely from their eyes as they go from small sobs to silent crying throughout the night.

A day later was the start of summer and they cancelled all plans to hang out whether together as a couple or with their group of friends to put some space and distance between them. Well their friends respected their choice, though they were pretty vague about the whole situation. All they know was that the pair was having a sort of time-out. Tori went on a vacation with her parents and her sister Trina. At least her annoying sister could somehow distract Tori mind from wandering to Jade. Jade on the other hand went travelling, staying at different relatives’ house all around America. There were no contact whatsoever between both of them.  

Two weeks before the end of summer, Tori and her family returned home and a few days later Jade too returned. However, they both remained incognito, unaware that either one of them had came back. Only André knew about Tori’s whereabouts but as a good friend he kept quiet since Tori doesn’t fell like dealing with anything at the moment.

…

After ordering her usual black coffee with two sugars, Jade sat on a vacant booth near the window, staring mindlessly at the street. To say that she didn’t miss the girl with a megawatt smile would be a lie. Slowly, her mind drifted back to events that lead to her current state.

_Things weren’t going well for her at all throughout the day and her parents were at home fighting again. Stressed out, she drove to a nearby bar only to see Tori sitting with her ex, Steven, drinking and chatting. Without even thinking with her head, she went straight towards her girlfriend’s direction and soon after that they fought. Turns out, Steven was asking advices since he was confused about his feelings for his guy best friend in his school._

Jade sighed exasperatedly at her own rash attitude and jealousy.

“A hot chocolate please”

A familiar voice spoke to the cashier. That voice struck a chord in Jade’s heart and she turned her head towards the direction of the voice. Looking around for empty seats, Tori’s gaze fell upon Jade and when their eyes met, they both stood still.

 _That night, Steven had asked her out for a drink saying that he has something to talk about. Slightly suspicious, she went anyway. Once she got there, she found out that Steven was just confused if he was probably gay. While they were chatting, Jade suddenly showed up and before she could even explain, the pale girl started accusing her. Steven tried to defend himself and Tori but it only fueled Jade’s anger so Tori excused him. After they parted, Steven texted Tori asking if she was okay and she just brush it off with “I’m fine”._  

Without listening to her head, her legs walked towards Jade’s booth and sat in front of her. They shared an awkward silence before Tori started speaking. She too missed Jade terribly and she can’t keep her mind from wandering to the girl in front of her. They were both guilty anyway.

“Hey”

“Heya back”

“Soo… How’s your holiday?”

“Fine.  Yours?”

“Bearable, I mean Trina was there after all”

They shared a small laugh.

“I missed you”

Jade blurted out before her mind was even done processing it.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you that I am meeting him”

“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have vented out my frustration on you”

Another moment of silence invaded them as the girls contemplated on what to say next. Obviously, they wanted each other but they were not sure if the other wants the same.

 “I want to start over again”

The brunette spoke out staring at Jade, her hands fidgeting below the table. Jade smiled and extended her hand to Tori.

“Shake it”

A little confused, Tori did as she was told.

“Jade West. Hollywood Arts’ student, wanting to be an actress or a scriptwriter. People say I have a dark humour and I have a thing for scissors. I am easily jealous, angry and insecure. Being mean is what I do best and I happen to hurt someone I care about”

Tori smiled and returned the gesture.

“Tori Vega. Same school and I want to be a singer or actress. My friends called me Tori except for a girl that I like who calls me by Vega. I hate watching horror movies and I like bright colours. Nice to meet you, Jade”

The green-eyed girl quickly took a piece of crumpled paper and scribbled on it. She then placed it on the tan girl’s palm before exiting the coffee shop. Tori looked at the paper and read it.

_Be ready at 7pm. Let’s start over again._

A wide grin appeared on the brown-eyed girl’s face and she fished out her phone to text Jade.

Tori: I am not going out with you. : P

Jade: Don’t make me drag your ass out.

Tori: Come and get me. ; )

Jade chuckled to herself, clearly amused.

Jade: Oh, I will.  


End file.
